You Are My Sunshine
by Celia Francesca
Summary: After five long years Luna finally returns to the Alola region to reclaim her title as champion and to get her pokemon back that she left with trusted friend. A love letter reveal all to the stoic and suave man of the Aster Fondation. Later conveying the traumatic truth of those associated of the creator of project Mewtwo. This will be puntastic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun beamed with radiance,as the soft breeze gave serenity to Akala island. The port rocked to the chirping of Wingull sitting on the arriving fairy, The S.S Magikarp. Although the day was new and the waves sang delicate songs, the tone was tense. He was tense. This was ridiculous. How could she leave for that pathetic plastic Pokédex? It wasn't like filling that thing was important, what difference would it make if it was filled or not? Besides she was The First Champion of Alola, she had more important responsibilities to worry about. Gladion wasn't wrong, but he was certainly avoiding his desires. Yes he was being logical, for abandoning her priorities was rather foolish, but she was also leaving him. He had to stop her, he had to tell her something anything, so long as it would get her to stay. His feet moved against the rugged wooden boards, in the hopes of reaching her.

"LUNA!"

Her short inky black hair curved around her neck framing heart shaped face , allowing her to feel the cool breeze of air. Her sea blue eyes gazed at him raising an eyebrow.

"Gladion?"

She was puzzled, why would grab her in such a boy was practically sweating, his breathing was heavy, his cheeks were flushed, and his hands were now resting on his knees hardly able to look her in the eyes. It's not like he ever could anyway.

"Wait, Please wait."

" What's the matter did your forget to say something you couldn't say at the farewell party?"

In her previous experience with Gladion he was never truly able to express his personal thoughts and emotions in the presence of so many people.

" I need to tell you something."

" Breath Gladion I still have time I actually would like you to be the person to see me off."

Her brashness has gotten the best of her, and this strange found forward nature has taken her in his presence. Immediately she pulled her gaze away from Gladion to her white sandals. Finally, he had gotten himself together he stood firm, his eyes stiff and focused, prepared to finally speak his mind. Then a voice that struck like doom, and an ironically light hearted voice at that.

" Damn, Gladion I never seen you run so fast it was almost like you were a rapdaish!"

"Nice job Edgar Allen Poe."

He grumbled for a moment,'Fucking Pineapple head!' One could only thank Arceus that words stayed in his head.

"Oh Hau I am glad you came to see me off as well."

Just then at the speed of light, blond hair flew across the wooden port.

"WAIT!"

" Lillie you too now the whole gang is here."

"I know right, isn't that just amazing!"

Like a clap of thunder Lillie's hand struck true, to the back of Hau's head.

"Seriously, you couldn't give them some level of privacy. It's just rude you know."

"Thanks for trying Lillie."

He sighed his head now hanging low.

"I'm sorry, I should've ran faster."

"Oh.. umm. I'm sorry man I didn't know."

"Had you cleaned the Beedrill wax out of your ears, there wouldn't be a need to apologize."

"Oh I thought we were having our last moment together as group."

"Last moment?"

Lillie's spat of anger quickly faded as she was more perplexed by her friend's words. Gladion slapped his hand on his face in shame. She would never understand would she. Of course, he would never tell her.

Well yes our last moment since I won't see you guys until i fill the pokedex."

"I still don't understand why you want to fill that talking piece of stupid crap. It's not even going to help you out when you're in danger from a Pokémon . It'll just help you take unsettling photos of them, when they're not looking like a creep. "

"Well Gladion for one Rotomdex isn't stupid or crap. He's my friend. I also have obligation to complete the pokedex when I accepted my first starter Pokémon from Professor Kuikui. I also don't want to stay in Alola forever I want to see the world."

He thought about her words, would it be fair to do this, to hold her back for the selfish desire of wanting her to stay?

"At least allow me to come with you."

He practically choked to push those words out, but at least that would enough. However he could not hide the lightly tinted rose bush that danced across his face.

She was certainly no different taken aback by his bold words, her face could only do the same.

"Gladion I would love it if you would come with me, but you have the Aether Foundation to run since your mother isn't able to. I don't think it would be wise to leave Fabe to be the president, you are the best choice for it. Also I must do this one alone Gladion but this isn't for forever we will see one another again."

She was right. Damn it, why did she have to be?

"Fine."

His head hung low once more, despite all his efforts he had failed to fulfill his one desired wish.

"But please keep in touch, I'll call you everyday okay."

Lillie understanding her brother's small sacrifice smiled, for at least he could have this moment with her, even Hau ruined the first half, he still had this.

"I'll be fine I'll bring back souvenir and take lot of pictures with Rotom."

"At least that thing will be useful in some degree."

She let out a small laugh,

" I glad you're satisfied with Rotom being useful."

"I think someone's a little jealous of Rotom."

Lillie place her hand on her hip peering at her brother with a playful grin to match her voice.

The two rivals went as red had Charizard's flamethrower.

"I'm not okay,she just needs to be safe, and that thing wouldn't even come close to protecting her!"

His sister was winning this childish war, and she was certainly going to proclaim her victory.

"And I guess you want that to be you?"

Her voiced hummed, Gladion had no words, she had done it.

" I think you're forgetting who's the damsel in distress in this relationship Gladion."

"Ooooooooh drop the mic!"

"Don't rub it in Hau it's rude."

"Please don't hurt me again."

Hau took a few steps back, hiding behind Luna.

"But still that was rather clever."

The delicate Lillie gave a sweet smile.

Gladion could only sigh.

"I am going to miss you guys I'll come back to Alola though I promise."

"Make sure to always write to us me and Gladion will keep the seat warm for you. No one will take the title of champion, while we are around."

"Yes, because you're so unstoppable Hau."

Lillie smiled in a sly manner.

Luna laughed

"Oh come on Gladion he's worthy trainer I had to battle for the title after all."

"But who's the champion again?"

"M….me."

"Don't be shy you've earned it."

Lillie giggled, and Hau chimed in.

"Yeah don't be so modest!"

He nudged Luna slightly.

She gave a bashful smile back.

Gladion gave a slight grumble, why was he so touchy with her?

"Oh you don't need to but between you two I think your both worthy of the title."

Gladion allowed that rose bush, just a bit, on his features. She was far too sweet.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes I am. When I come back i expect you to be Kahuna."

"You better believe it man, right before you come back and marry Gladion!"

Now Lillie would smack him, but for now she silently fist pumped in the glory of brother's blush and silence. How she love the sweet taste of victory.

Luna face erupted like camerupt before she fell over.

Gladion's instinct forced past his embracement in a successful attempt to catch the young lady.

"Crap Hua look what you did!"

"Me, your sister was cheering me on in the corner!"

"Shush you, are you alright?"

Gladion laid her down gently trying to keep the panic from his face, as Lillie rushed in an attempt to aid her.

"Y….yeah I am fine. Perfectly alright."

Luna shuttered as she couldn't wrap her mind around marrying Gladion.

"Dang, was marrying him really that much of a turn off, but then again I wouldn't want to marry him either."

"Hau, not the right time for this you'll make the ship crash, and so help me if you do that I have nothing!"

Gladion looked at his sister confused. It was almost like she was waging for something to happen.

"Why exactly would you have nothing?"

"Don't worry about Gladion, we have to worry about Luna."

She smiled knowing that for Luna's sake he would allow it to slip his mind.

"Ugh, no it's not that it's just I'm too young to think about marriage."

Luna twiddled her thumbs as she stood up.

"Relax it was a joke, no worries."

"Hau I think your, "joke," crosses a line when someone faints!"

"Correction only when Luna faints right?"

"Really Hau really?"

Lillie's pretty smile was now replaced with a slight annoyance.

Suddenly the fog horn boomed throughout the docks

"Well it looks like I got to go. Lillie I hope your mom gets better. Hau stay as you are I think Gladion will need you to cheer him up? Gladion learn how smile more often so when I come back I can see you smiling."

She told them giving them each a tight hug though she lingered with Gladion.

"I'll miss you the most and take care of my pokemon."

She whispered softly in his ear handing them five of her Pokemon.

Gladion was entirely frozen mesmerized but the moment.

"So uh Luna you sure about that whole marriage thing?"

"Hua it's easier to say, 'See you later,' then make her laugh."

"What I will miss her Lillie, she'll be missing out on my spicy sense of humor."

Lillie gave up. It was just his way of saying goodbye.

"Make sure you call me alright, I don't really like saying goodbyes so instead I'll see you later okay."

Lillie tried to blink to hold her tears back.

"Aww Lillie don't cry it isn't forever I'll come back promise. After all I need to save Gladion from Hau since he probably driving him insane."

"The amount of jokes you've made in one hour must be an all time high for you."

Gladion's face was filled with irritation.

"Thanks Gladion, but it isn't, I could do worse. You should probably go talk to your future wife now."

"Wait what?"

Hau's banter finally getting the best of him Gladion fumbled forward barely dodging a near collision with Luna.

Luna squeaked stepping out of the way the best she could.

"Sorry I uh…"

He was at a loss for words, had she heard what Hau said, did she realize what her own actions did to him, but he had to say something. Yes he wasn't able to achieve his goal, but at least say what he needed to say. However, he couldn't bring himself to say such words, not in front of all of them. He could at least leave her with this.

"Be careful, alright."

He darted his gaze to anywhere but her face, while he stood firm in hopes, that she wouldn't catch the cherries they danced upon his face.

Luna smiled and brought him into her arms for one last hug.

"Don't worry my Dasmle."

She then ran up boarding the S.S Magikarp fairy rushing to the balcony.

"Wait what did you just call me?"

He was pleased to share such a moment, but his pride was immediately ripped by the nickname.

Luna laughed waving at them as her Koko her Gengar came out her shadow started waving as well. Soon the S.S Magikarp fairy embarked on its journey to a different region. Gladion waved slightly placing his hand on his face unable to look directly at the ship that was taking her away.

* * *

Disclaimer  
 _We do not own Pokemon that belongs to Game Freak.  
All we own is my Oc and the story._

Author's Note-  
Francesca: Hau and Lillie were a lot of fun to do. I am sorry if they're dynamics seem a little off.  
Celia: I always wanted to write a fanfic and see through the end let's hope I make it.  
Celia & Francesca: We apologize if the characters seem out of character this is how we imagine them as young adults.

Side Note- This also posted on quotev under the name Celia and Francesca and wattpad on Celia Francesca


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

* * *

The waves lapped up against the boat, the only sound to be heard was the gentle rocked against it, and the smell of the salty air gave subtle soothing effect. The moon glared down lighting up the night sky faintly. A pack of Quagsire swam at safe distance from the boat, but still was close enough to be visible. The cool night breeze gently brought a soft spray of ocean water.

Though the ocean timed the earth to calm the atmosphere, but even out in this open ocean Luna couldn't calm her restless energy. It's been five years since her departure from Alola and five years since she talked to her friends. The loss of all contact with her loved ones had been unsettling as it made her mind race with what if's. She had done good job avoiding thinking of them after all her failed attempts of restablishing communication with her friends. Her stomach twisted tightly as it felt as if butterfree were trapped in there. The person who concerned and invaded her mind without fail day after day was the edgy teen.

Gladion.

It caused her to sigh once more.

"Oh Gengar what am I going to do I'll be seeing him for the first time in five year in twelve hours. I can't help but think he'll be so heartbroken about not hearing from me."

"Gng ar gng."

The shadow pokemon cried out as it pressed against it's owner leg.

"You think so I don't know because I felt heart broken not being able to see or talk to him. So I can't help but think that he feels the same way."

She paused skeptical holding her breath in fear of the outcome as her hands gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white.

"It's just I don't think I can face him after breaking that promise what if he hates me? I don't know if I could live with that."

"Gar geg ar."

"So you think he'll understand if I tell him what happen. I don't know honestly it's so stupid that I can't blame him for feeling that way. Though I can't run away from it anymore I have to face this a some point better not put it off more than I already have."

She then heard light footsteps on the deck which set of a instutil siren as pivoted to face the source of the sound. Illuminated in faint silverlight a petite blond woman with familiar green eyes stepped forward.

"Lillie."

She gasped as her eyes widened as she hadn't saw the blondette since the time the ran into one another at Olivine city back in Johto. Lillie had definitely grown her style of dressing has matured and suited her. She was definitely taller then by a few inches in few ways she looked like a younger Lusamine with differnt style.

Then suddenly both women rushed up towards one another embracing one another tightly.

"Oh my god Luna it's been so long!"

Lillie yelled as tears of joy streamed down her face

"Lillie oh my god you've grown!"

Luna did her best not to end up in tears like the other blond woman.

"Hey don't cry if you cry i'll cry."

Soon both women calmed down releasing one another from the firm embrace.

"Why haven't you kept in touch Luna?"

Luna then began explaining the incident of her losing everyone's contact information.

" So that's what happened. Oh what am I going to do Gladion is so going to be pissed."

Luna panicked as she began to pace back in forth on the deck with one hand tugging on her hair.

"Oh what if he hates?"

"What if when he see me he ignores me?

"What if I can't even see him?"

"What if I make a even bigger fool of myself?"

"Woah Luna. Luna breath just breath."

The blond instructed Luna and soons he calmed down.

"Clam down, he wouldn't be like that Luna he's not the same edgy teen that you left five years ago. He's become very mature and he won't do any of that naturally he is going to be upset. The point is to try and give it a shot the outcome doesn't matter.. All that matters is that you go and see him. He won't bite your head off I promise you. Just relax and let's go to bed."

Lillie said in soft but stern tone before leading the girl back to her own room.

[Time Skip]

Luna stepped off the boat of the Aster foundation. When returning the organization itself hadn't changed much in appearance, but it was clear that the number of employees had increased drastically. This boom in employment could only be from the influence of Gladion. it seemed office work suited the former edgy teen. Never had the Manmade island seemed so tall, never had the towering height of the building intimidated her. She gulped before exhaling stepping into the building her gaze was drawn to the purely insane design. The pale white walls could make anyone shudder. This moment of shivering fear reminded her that this place hasn't changed one bit. Overwhelmed by the ascetic and memories, she could hardly remember where to go, that is until her gaze shifted. Her eyes had darted towards a pair who were having a conversation. A tall and rather lean young man with platinum blond hair had been confirming the content on some sort of informative report. His piercing emerald eyes had stared directly into mud brown meek once, that lost their focus at his gaze.

"Is this information accurate on the report?"

"Y-Yes sir Gladion. I-um."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

His voice was firm, but was quickly reduced to nothing but a sigh, for he knew what would come next. There was no use in asking for his assistant, Natasha, to finish work because he would have to do it instead. It was fine once she had begun working alongside him but eventually she began to act rather strange and was no longer able to get work done as efficiently. Gladion had a tried many things he had asked her what was wrong, that was a bust, he reduced her workload, that didn't work either, and he could have fired her but despite his aloof nature he could not bring himself to do. Now it had become natural to try just a little in hopes that she might do something only to be left with twice his workload.

Luna paused for a moment before speaking up as she felt her heart pounding as if it ready to jump out of her chest. She felt her palms begin to sweat entirely her instincts screamed at her to run. She took deep breath trying to regain her composure since she didn't want to look like a fool.

"Gladion?"

She stared in utter disbelief, there was no way that the man standing at that desk was Gladion. Time had treated him very well, but it seemed she would have to get used to the sight of him being much taller than her.

"Just forget it Natasha," he placed his hand on his face in attempt to hide his annoyance.

"Yes?"

Although he intended to ask a question, his voice could not hide the irritation that trailed from his lips as he turned to face the somewhat familiar voice.

"Oh never mind it's not to bother you."

She quickly turned to leave wondering when she turned into such damn coward. Lillie was definitely going to be pissed that she didn't see this through the end.

He could just stare, that could be her could it? She looked just like her, but there's no way she'd be back here. She left five years ago, and why should he care he's over her. She never kept her word. But in this moment neither is he, and just standing here would be the worst thing he could. Without thinking it came out.

"Wait just a minute would you?!"

Luna was nearly at the boats when she heard the shout of her old rival she pivoted to face him once more.

"Yes?"

"Luna?"

Why did he even ask, there was no denying that this face was her's, and if so she had a lot of explaining to do.

"I see you've grown out of you edgy teen phase."

Luna randomly blurted out twiddling her fingers, while mentally cursing herself. He stayed reserved, but gave her the benefit of the doubt by acknowledging her humor.

"I guess so."

" I came here to get the pokemon I left with you."

"Alright," the tone of his voice shifted and he had now found himself entirely guarded. With that he left to his secluded office unable to look her in the eye, taking the opportunity collect his thoughts and give her the Pokémon.

She blinked staring at his retreating for a moment her feet rooted to the ground. Once he was out of site,

"What have I just done!"

She hissed at herself. She began pace back and forth as one hand twirled a strand of hair. As she mentally debated on what she should do. She took a deep breath mentally giving herself pep talk that she should just blurt out what happened. It was like dust left her feet at the rapid pace of the pacing she was doing. She finally concluded that she was just going to blurt out what happened because would have regretted not telling him what happened. Gladion had finally returned in what seemed like forever fairly confused as to why the girl was moving so quickly, and was she mumbling to herself?

"You know you'll make yourself sick if you keep going like that."

"I know I can't help it I am nervous."

He gave a soft simper, but quickly allowed it to dissolve before she could see.

"And why is that?"

She squeaked realizing what she just blurted out.

"Because…...because I have to say this or else I'll regret never saying anything!"

This only caused the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Just relax, and say it."

He understood that his delivery of such concerning words didn't sound quite right due to his consistent stern tone.

"Is it about your Pokémon?"

He tried to change the topic for the poor woman, but deep down he already understood why she could be so anxious. He handed the pokemon she left in his care back to her.

"No, it's not, it's about not keeping in contact. I really don't have good excuse for it but I'll tell you what happened anyway. On our way to Hoenn on the fairy me and Rotom dex saw some gyarados. I got excited decided it would be the first Pokemon to add to the Pokedex. I told Rotom to be careful but he got mad beforehand because I was teasing him about the comment you made earlier about him not being able to protect me. The Gyaradose got interested in him and surrounded him and I thought if I through different piece of technology to distract them Rotom could escape. The technology I threw at them was my phone which had all the contact info of you guys."

She explained blushing in embarrassment. The poor girl continued to pace to avoid eye contact. In her panic she tripped and jolted back quickly to maintain balance, but the chaos caused the large bags on her back to fall behind her causing both of them to spill out contents ranging from nicknacks for friends and family to a small collections of letters that she had promised to send, and others she never intended to. Now they had all mixed.

"Are you alright?"

Without thinking he had rushed over to the now stunned Luna.

"Oh the stuff is fine it's just a huge mess."

"The stuff isn't what I was concerned about."

Luna quickly started to grab her stuff carefully placing them back into the bag failing to notice a letter addressed to Gladion was still on the ground.

" You should seen it she was so panicked I even got in tape."

Rotom bragged showing the video of her freaking out and screaming some insults before throwing the phone. Then later freaking out once Rotom was safe on how she would talk to Gladion, her mother, Lillie, and Hau. She then realized Rotom was video taping it and stopped him at the end after watching it she paled.

"Rotom I thought I told you to delete that." Luna groaned.

"Still just as incapable as you were five years ago aren't you, you worthless piece of plastic."

Gladion glared with pure hatred insuring that the irritation in his eyes conveyed that his envy had not changed one bit.

Natasha had been puzzled while watching the whole ordeal. Never had she assumed her boss to act in such a protective manner, at least not towards her.

"Gladion, it's fine he's got to have fun somehow."

"And fun is hurting you?"

His calm composure had already begun to slip.

"I...I..no." She mumbled hanging her head in defeat.

" I so can protect her. Oh she also wrote letter and took photos for you to try make it up about 240 though she never sent them because she lost your contact information."

Rotom added.

"Rotom be quiet don't be the Pokemon who cried Lycanroc."

She scolded.

"Oh come on I just helping you answer what he asked."

Rotom chided.

"Oh so now that you can keep track of photos, you think that can keep her safe?"

Gladion was shocked such an astounding number but so long as he didn't show it he would win this argument.

"At least I didn't chose the company over her, I was actually by her side."

Rotom stuck his tongue out at Gladion.

"Are you free? I was thinking next week since both me and Lillie just came back me, you, Lillie, and Hau could get some malasadas?"

She asked quickly changing the subject it was apparent that so much has changed in the last five years she been gone.

He was ready to snap. He was going to break that piece of crap, but if this was what Luna was trying to avoid then what would be the point? She'd just hate him if things were to get out of hand now, and so he sighed.

"Yeah I'm free why not."

" Oh great I'll see you at 12:00 next week make sure to tell Lillie."

Luna chirped cheerfully giving him quick hug before grabbing Rotom then leaving on the boat. After she left Gladion had noticed a small rectangular envelope under the receptionist desk. It was a letter. She must have left it in the chaos. He could give to her once they meet up again. He quickly bent over to retrieve the letter, however in doing so he gave quite the view to a rather naughty, nosey, and very very fixated assistant.

"Natasha?"

"Oh hi-hello there!"

She quickly moved her eyes to focus on his face.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah -yeah perfectly fine."

"Alright then Natasha."

He walked away puzzled. What's got her acting so weird?

Regardless, he returned his attention to the letter surprised that it had his name on it. Should he read it? Of course he shouldn't that would invade her privacy, but it's addressed to him, so he has to read it right? Yes, yes he does.

Dear Gladion,

My journey is finally over i am returning to Alola after five long years of running around to capture all known pokemon. I am so nervous about returning I know that you're probably upset with me and I can't blame you because I am upset with myself for my own stupidity. I finally come to terms with the fact that I have been running away. All my life I've been running away I never been able to stay in one place. Though I don't know why it is i run away maybe because it's in fear of… a family issue. There also another reason I been running I been running from my own feelings for you. I am going to face you and the consequences of running away because it's not just hurting me it's hurting everyone around me.

Love,

Luna

His face could no longer keep such a calm persona. His face began to develop the rose bushes that mocked him once before five years ago. Only in his dreams could he believe such a thought existed, and how he hoped that it remained true today.

* * *

Disclaimer  
 _We do not own Pokemon that belongs to Game Freak.  
All we own is my Oc and the story._

 _Author's Note-  
Celia: I hope you like this I was hoping to bring to light a flaw Luna had to show she's human.  
Francesca: Hau can sure work it!_


	3. Chapter 2: Pineapple Juice

**Chapter 2: Pineapple Juice**

* * *

The Malasadas shop had changed from a normal slow pace cafe to a bustling fast paced shop. It amazed both Lillie and Luna how the new renovations made the Malasadas shop look more hip as if it was trying to appeal to the younger generation. The smells of the sweet doughy confection wafted into the air that would cause anyone's stomach to growl in hunger or even drool. The refurbished booth chairs had new smooth leather cloth which was nice change to the itch and dirty cloth from before. The floor was spotless not a stain or crumb on the pearly white marble tiles.

Luna was the first to arrive she had chosen a seat in the corner by the window. She mindlessly tapped her finger on the counter as she gazed out side hoping to catch a glance of her friends. When Gladion arrived a few moments later taking seats. Gladion sat across from her hand Lillie sat besides Gladion who hadn't even noticed them.

"Ugh I came to early."

She groaned to herself.

"No you didn't." Lillie rose an eyebrow puzzled by Luna's confliction.

Luna jumped up and squeaked in surprise,

"Lillie don't scare me like that!"

"You're the one who screamed, did you not realize we-"

"I'M HERE!"

Gladion glared, "You're late."

"Fashionably late."

"Yup, nothing like the same outfit from yesterday."

"What are you talking about there's nothing fashionable about you Hau."

Luna sighed shaking her head.

"Oh come on guys."

"What do you want us to do, lie to you and say, 'Oh Hau your the most fashionable person I know tell me how you do it'."

Luna respond in sarcastically.

Lillie hid her titter that was now turning into a laugh.

"Hey now, it's not a lie I'm beautiful!"

"You're delusional then."

Gladion gave Hau a blank face.

"Stop hillustating Hau we had enough that for one day."

Gladion maintained his stoic expression but had to applauded Luna in his head for her rather sassy commentary.

"What I'm not crazy!"

Luna snorts,

"That's what the all say the first step is coming to terms with this. I know it's hard but we are here for you."

Luna patted his shoulder as Hau was sitting next to her.

Hau sighed he could no longer win this argument.

"Whatever I bet you made your husband proud with that comment."

Hau grinned nudging Luna, while implying Gladion by shifting his eyes towards him, however Gladion was not going to give him the satisfaction nor was he going to allow Luna to be embarrassed by such an improper man. He kept his face still.

Luna blushed sputtering looking at anything and anywhere but Gladion.

"Hau it's not like that."

"Oh stop lying it totally has been like that hasn't it."

Lillie gave an encore performance as she once again slapped Hau in the back of the head.

"Don't ruin this for me Hau!"

"Ouch! It's not like I deserved that, and there's no way I can ruin something that already exist."

"Shut it Hau!"

"Lillie it's true though." Hau whined

"Don't make me smack you again!"

Hau immediately hid behind the old Champion.

"Come on Lilie there's not need for violence."

"Lille you'll ruin your hand like that."

"He started it!"

"Now Lillie how old are you?"

"Older than him, he's ruining my dreams!"

"And what aspirations might those be?"

Gladion gave a sly grin, for he now had his sister connered.

"Nothing Gladion!"

"Anyway enough of this let's catch up you guys."

Luna chided as it was time for there bickering to come to an end.

"Sure what have you been up to Luna, I think thoes two need some time, before they can speak without spitting fire."

Luna laughed,

"True. Well let's see while completing the pokedex I decided to participate in gym battles it's kind of like island challenges. Then I dabbled in contests for a while that was fun too, but nothing beats a good battle."

She chirped cheerfully.

"Wait What you did contest?!"

"Well I guess that stopped your head pain."

Gladion was confused as to how Hau could recover so quickly.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun to see how creative other trainers can be it was an amazing way of battling. Honestly, it helped me become stronger trainer. There some elements that you can't learn in a normal pokemon battle."

"Like what?"

It wasn't like Gladion to agree with Hau's childlike enquiry, but if he could continue to see the excitement in her eyes, then he would let Hau ask all the questions he wanted.

"Be more specific because I could talk about this for hours guys."

"Well what did you learn exactly?"

"Well I learned different ways to use a move, deflect attacks, use the enemies moves against them, use the pokemon body, ways to combine attacks, and ways of dodging attacks."

"Dang, pokemon just turned into battle ship."

"Yeah Hau, and if you don't let her talk then you're about to sink mine!"

"Someone's still upset."

"Don't judge me Gladion."

"What else is an older brother supposed to do?"

"Enough with the witty sarcasm brother."

"Oh but Lillie it's a elder siblings duty to tease the younger sibling."  
Luna laughed in the back of her mind she fought hard not to think of what happened to her little brother. She felt jealous of Lillie and Gladion wishing her brother was still here with her right now.

"She's right Lillie it's my calling in life."

"But you run the entirety of the Aster Foundation."

"I can have more than one calling Lillie."

"Oh like your calling to Luna."

Hau grinned assuring himself that he had made quit the comeback, sadly it was topped.

"I see, my sister hasn't hit you hard enough shame."

"Sorry to disappoint you Gladion."

"It's okay Lillie."

Lille sinkered at the wit of her brother.

"I guess violent tendies run in the family."

Luna joked.

"Be careful Hau you might end up in hospital."

Luna winked.

"At this point I'm halfway there." Hau sighed.

" I'll make sure to bring you some Malasadas."

Luna assured him.

"Yes please that will make everything worth it!"

"Squeeze some pineapple juice on there, it'll match him perfectly." Gladion smirked staring directly at Hau to get a reaction. However Hau being who he was didn't quite understand.

"Yeah! I love pineapple juice!"

Gladion sighed.

Luna bit her lip trying hard not to laugh but it was no use the laugh slipped out and there was no stopping the laughing fit.

"Guys, Gladion broke Luna."

"No Hau you broke her!"

"What Lillie, he made the joke!"

"I didn't know he was capable of that but damn you shouldn't keep your humor to yourself that isn't fair."

Luna choked out between laughter.

Gladion was flatter but all that could come out was,"Thanks. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself."

Luna calmed down "Hey when have I ever hurt myself ? I am not the one who went through a emo phase."

He bit his lip,"That was five years ago and I still can never live it down."

"Oh I'll never let you live it down it's too much fun."

Luna winked at him grinning ear to ear.

"But now a days he's a swave man who impresses them ladies."

Hau nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Hau I'm going to kill you."

"I bet they stare at his butt when he bends over."

Luna smirked joining in with Hau.

"Dude that's scary accurate I'm pretty sure that assistance had a glance or two,"Hau snorted.

"I bet you ten poke dollars she has photos of him in her room."

Luna snickered.

"Yes! She totally stocks him regularly, probably the only reason she took that desk job. He bends down and she's done."

"I bet she so distracted by him she can't even function long enough to do work."

Luna added.

"I mean I'm pretty sure you'd be distracted too, am I right?" Hau nudged Luna,"I mean I don't blame you."

"Hau you traitor and that's so untrue I am decent person if anyone is like that I bet it's you. I bet you're secretly gay for Gladion."

Luna counted him snorting.

Lillie nearly spit out her water.

"I mean she's not wrong."

"Hau what the hell!"

"I knew it!" Luna started laughing again really hard.

Gladion began to contemplate all his life decisions. Why was he friends with them again?

"Come on admit it Luna you're on the same boat with me man I know you."

"Never because it isn't true."

"Stop lying you totally dream about it daily."

"Hau stop talking about my brother's butt!"

"Not till Luna admits she can't live without it."

"I'm ganna go to the bathroom," Luna was prepared to quickly flee the situation.

"Take a look at that butt while you're at it."

"Hau!"

"What she needs to understand the glory of it."

"Why did you say that so casually!"

"I-"

Gladion's voice was cold like Alola Ninetails ice beam ,"Stop now. I don't know how I'm going to look Natasha in the eye tomorrow."

"That's what your worried about!"

Lillie shakes her head.

"They said she stares at my butt, why wouldn't I be worried."

"What about Luna you numbskull!"

Crap, she was right wasn't she.

"She went to the Girl's room, I can't go in there. You have to do it."

"Fine I'll go since you idiots are so insensitive. God do you even care?"

"You want Hau to go with you, cause I can't go inside!"

"No!"

"Then don't assume I don't care."

Lille was surprised Gladion was genuinely upset.

Gladion glared at Hau.

"Done talking about my butt."

"Honesty Yes."

"Good." His voice was firm.

"For now that is."

Gladion smacked Hau upside the head.

"I'll just go see her."

She swung the bathroom door in fustrashion.

Luna signed that was so embarrassing she hoped Gladion didn't think less of her and didn't believe that she would stare at his ass because she didn't. She bit her lip maybe she took the joke too far.

"Luna?"

Lillie knocked on each stole in hopes of finding her.

Luna panicked when she heard Lillie's voice she couldn't escape now.

"Luna! Come out here now!"

Lillie had enough, and she cared about Luna, however she needed her friend to face the music for once.

Luna reluctantly came out on the verge of tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-i feel like a idiot I don't know why Lillie."

"How are you an idiot?"

"I shouldn't have been talking like that."

"Look I can guarantee you he doesn't care. In fact he's more creeped out by Natasha liking his butt." She sighed now realizing the heavy issue his butt caused.

Luna nodded slowly whipping her tears.

"How can I go back I look like a mess?"

"Wash your face, it'll be okay but I'm pretty sure Hau is dead now."

Luna giggles nodding before washing her face,

"Let's go Lillie."

Hau's face was laid straight on the table clearly devastated by the blow.

"We're back, he's not knocked out is he?"

"Well he's not dead, so I guess."

"That's good."

Luna snorted chuckling a little.

"You were right Lillie."

"So what's happened in the past five years ?"

"It's pretty much the same, nothing much."

"Aww come on I know that's a lie I leave for five years to come back to you having a assistant who stares at you butt. That totally normal isn't."

"Fair enough, that woman is Natasha she was hired five years ago. She's been acting weird recently though."

"Maybe it's because she realized she's been staring at you butt for the past two years and made no progress."

"How can progress be made through that exactly?"

"Wait don't judge Natasha Luna, because you can empathize right?" Hau put his thumb up to give his friend's a sign of life.

"Damn he recovered fast here I was hoping he'd be out for a while. I don't think you hit him hard enough Gladion." Luna grunted darkly.

"Or his head is titanium."

"True then we need to use flame tougher at him. So Hau can you tell me what happened the past five years since Gladion over here is obvious?"

"To what his butt?"

"God damn it Hau get your head out of Gladion's ass tell me what's happened these past five years."

"You asked for it."

"Usually I am against hitting people Hau but if you don't answer me I'll make Gladion's hit look like a gash."

"Jeez you don't gotta be so mean."

"It's the only way to get through your thick skull."

"So first I was a fruit now I have a skull for once."

"No you just a thick pineapple."

"I'll take it, well this thick pineapple is now the champion."

"Oh well not for long soon you not going to be Champion anymore."

"Oh really?"

"What do you think I been playing in the sand for the past five years."

"Maybe."

"Oh now your asking for it…"

"If you count being tackled in the sand my Torose several times then yes she did play in the sand. I mean seriously she could get it out of her pants for like a month. You should've seen it, she couldn't even stand straight. " Rotom dex butted in showing a video of it.

Luna blushed before getting up storming out of the cafe it was the final straw as she held tears back.

* * *

Disclaimer  
 _We do not own Pokemon that belongs to Game Freak.  
All we own is my Oc and the story._

 _Author's Note-  
Celia: I hope you like this I was hoping to bring to light a flaw Luna had to show she's human.  
Francesca: Hau can sure work it!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Suave Man

**Chapter 3: The Suave Man**

* * *

 **Author Notes: Quick notice due to chapter 2 originally being a bit to big we split up into two chapters.**

* * *

"Wait!" Gladion sighed he wanted to smash that piece of plastic with a malat, but for now Luna was of the greatest importance, so he ran after her. He grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Did you really have to make me say that word for a third time?" He cracked a grin.

"Oh Iï¿½ I am sorry I didn't mean to." Luna whispered softly staring at her feet her back facing him.

"But you always do, regardless," he lifted her chin and gave a genuine smile, "I'm willing to chase you."

"All I know is how to run,I am trying that's why I came back. I failed didn't I." She muttered unintelly referring to the letter. Her glassy eyes stared up at his sharpe emerald green eyes.

"Failing is apart of learning how to stay."

"When did you become so wise and mature."

Luna teased him her lips twitched up in slight smile.

"Huh?"

Gladion was caught off guard and bit he hadn't realized the way he sounded. His only focus was to make her smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one the advice you have is rather wise, then that conversation we had back at the cafe the Gladion I know five years ago you wouldn't have taken it as well. You would have punched Hau in the face."

"I mean- I was fine with it, not on Hau's end of course."

He rubbed the back of his neck darting his eyes away from her.

"Oh so you're fine with me talking about your butt?"

She asked raising her eyebrow. She began to smirk at him.

"Crap, I didn't mean it like that." He sighed realizing he's placed himself in a corner.

"My, my here I thought you were the innocent one of the group."

"That would make me less informed than Lillie, now does that make sense to you?"

" Says the guy who didn't know his assistant was staring at his ass for the past five years." She laughed finally smiling.

"I assume a person in such a beneficial position would take her job seriously, besides my family has been helping hers' for years it's the least I could do."

His eyes darted away still.

"Oh Gladion, you're way too nice compared to me."

"I wouldn't say that, you're far too modest."

"Really if I was in your shoes if she can't do her job, and cause me to do more work than I would have fired her regardless."

Gladion was shocked, was it that noticeable?

"Surely, I don't work that much."

He was a liar, and a bad one at that.

"From the bags under your eyes you work too much."

Luna pointed out gently running her hand on the bags under his eyes.

Taken aback by the sudden contact he stuttered.

"R-running the Aster Foundation is a difficult task to uphold, but it's my responsibility." He shrugged maintaining his frank nature.

"I can barely imagine, but I can't help but get the feeling she not doing her part that's what makes me dislike her so much."

Luna huffed disgust taking her hand away.

"If you need to escape you can sleep at my place no one will disturb you there on my watch." She vowed.

He chuckle, "I appreciate the concern but your presence is more than enough to keep me moving."

Luna face turned beat red as quickly turned away.

" I don't believe I poesse such healing properties with my presence alone."

"Really, because I haven't felt this energetic in quite some time, so why don't you tell me what the cure is doctor?"

"You must be mistaking it for your excitement to see a old friend."

"Fair enough doctor, and I'm certain I've found the friend who has given me that rather exciting cure, and I can't thank her enough."

His genuine smile returned.

"Shut up already you damn suave man!"

Luna turned around to face with her beat red face.

"I'm sorry if I remember correctly, I was the one who went through an emo phase, how could I be so suave now?" Now he smirked, he knew he was winning.

Luna huffed covered his mouth with her hand though she did have to stand on her tiptoes to do it since he was damn tall.

"I believe I told you to shut it or face the consequences."

Realizing his voice would be muffled he acted quickly taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"And what might those consequences be Luna?"

Luna felt like a cornered rockruff

"Damn this why running away solves everything like right now."

She wretched her hand out of his before running away full speed.

"Fourth time's the charm I guess. Wait I'm sorry."

"No freaking way you damn suave!"

Luna yelled making a sharp turn around the corner.

"Please I'm kind of out of breath"

He could give her any excuse, but she'd still run.

"Crap, at least let me stay by you to keep you safe?"

Luna stopped in her tracks like rockruff who been defeated having its tail between its legs. She walked back.

"Sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to exercise some more." He laughed trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure? But I guess you have a point there, you were more fit back then." She pondered the idea while grabbing his arm inspecting it with rather serious expression.

"Yup you're out of shape for sure I can feel the flab."

The insult was quit a stab, but he knew exactly how to combatan her frank nature.

"You know it's not exactly polite to look at a man's arm in such an inquisitive way, unless your thoughts are drifting elsewhere? He chuckled.

"Who told you something so stupid no one would be attracted enough to your arm to get you in bed."

Luna stated bluntly flicking his forehead.

"I was referring to a little further down south, but I guess you beat me there a little naughty even for you Luna."

"I am a grown woman I know exactly how it feels to kiss a man. It's childish to saying something is naught even though it's natural."

"My Luna I didn't know you've already performed such an intimate act, and in that regard I guess you're right it is natural to be naughty even for a grown woman."

The sarcasm dripped from his lips with the pleasure of her annoyance to his rather exaggerated implication.

" It was just a kiss why is it such a big deal?It's not naught it's normal human behavior the only reason it's called naught is because stupid prudish people. Are you a prude Gladion?"

"Now I didn't say it wasn't natural, I said it was natural to be naughty, and in fact,you're the one making this a larger issue than it needs to be."

" Ugh you're impossible you know that it's not naught and that's final."

Luna groaned he had become quite the frustrating.

He laughed, "If it wasn't so naughty why would you be so frustrated besides what's wrong with being a little naughty. I didn't say it was a bad thing. In fact, I enjoy such thoughts myself." He grinned trying to hold in his laugh. "God, your reactions are just the best."

"I hate you."

"And I could never have such an emotions towards such an adorable face."

"Stop doing that thing you are doing. It's not nice to tease people like this."

Luna glared trying hard to convince herself that he couldn't actually be flirting with her he was just teasing her.

"Now what could I be doing?"

"You know exactly what you are doing don't play dumb with me Gladion."

"How am I to know, if you don't tell me?"

"I hate you so much! Hau is so much better than you."

Luna pouted before turning to walk away from him huffing.

"That's disappointing, I thought you had higher standards. What a shame." He could no longer hold in his laugh.

"Alright I promise I'll stop, thank you."

"You so don't mean that."

Luna turned around crossing her arms.

"Not at all I do, seeing that face gives me a reason to work even harder in the morning. Once again I am grateful to you."

Luna sighed shaking her head in expiration.

"Whatever you say suave guy."

As the walked she saw a flier for a festival at Ike town that lit up a light bulb in her head.

"Gladion look."

She squealed grabbing his arm pulling him over.  
"What huh?"

"It's a festival in Ike town let's go together it will be fun."

"Sure," he wanted to blush he certainly did, but he had to stay strong he couldn't show such a vulnerability.

"Really you will," she eyes shimmered with hope "Yeah." Luna chirped cheerfully hugging Gladion tightly.

"Oh uh! I'm glad you're happy."

'What do I do, how do I do it, no not that stupid brain, just smile she hopefully won't catch my face. Crap she's too cute. Don't say it out loud I'll lose my stride.'

He sighed, his heart was beating to fast to care about the ironic _._ thoughts that crossed his mind, but that didn't mean he wouldn't let them fester.

* * *

Disclaimer  
 _We do not own Pokemon that belongs to Game Freak.  
All we own is my Oc and the story_ ** _  
_**

 _Author's Note:  
Celia: Sorry for the late update hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Francesca: Every disgusting thing is my fault._


End file.
